Girl From Another Dimension
by shadowdelta47
Summary: Featuring General Hyna/Bella! When a hole in space-time opens up in Shadow's multiverse, out comes Bella, along with a dangerous threat that could destroy Shadow's dimension. Now the the Author and the Guardian must work together to save it!
1. Chapter 1

Shadow was floating through subspace once again, listening to one of his favorite songs:

watch?v=bMMV_RoEMxE

 _"I don't want to set the world on fire_

 _I just want to start a flame in your heart_

 _In my heart I have but one desire_

 _And that one is you_

 _No other will do..."_

Shadow gave a deep sigh. "Ah, people don't appreciate golden oldies like this anymore. All they care about is if someone's got anaconda or something...

Shadow's communicator suddenly bleeped loudly, jarring him from his lazy floating.

"Guh...always at the worst time..." Shadow pressed a button on his display, showing the Elders in full view.

"Shadow, where are you right now?" Bugs asked.

Shadow took a quick look around the part of subspace he was in. "Ummm...somewhere between Hey Arnold and Venture Bros."

"Good, you're close by," Mickey said. "There is a literal giant rip in the fabric of space time near you, and you have to go close it."

"WHAT!?"

"Ah, don't act so surprised," Homer said. "This kind of stuff happens all the time. Just use some interdimensional space glue and patch it up before part of another multiverse leaks through."

"Wait - other multiverse?"

"What, did you think there was just one?" Homer said. "Sure, out multiverse is the main one holding all universes, but there other multiverse that have all the major universes mushed together. Whole other beings we don't know about exist there, which is why we need to patch it up before something finds the hole and tries to go through it."

"Okay...but I don't have any of that glue stuff you mentioned."

Homer scratched his head. "Hey guys, we gave Shadow that interdimensional glue, right?"

"That was **your** job, Homer."

"Uh-oh."

"Look, I'll go guard the hole until you can get me some of that glue, okay?" Shadow said. "I'll see you guys later."

With that, he switched off his communicator and floated off to find the hole.

I took him a while, but he eventually found it next to Yugioh universe system.

"Okay, time to stop any weird monsters from some whole other reality from getting through." He transformed his hand into his Subsonic Repeater, aimed at the hole, and waited.

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

"Uggh...c'mon where are the Elders with that glue?" Shadow wondered out loud. His arm was getting tired from aiming at the hole. "At this point, I'd love it if something came out of that hole!"

At that moment, something flew right out from the hole, bumping into Shadow. Shadow flailed around for a second, then regained his composure pointing his gun at the mysterious stranger.

It was a girl, wearing a Jonin vest, camouflage pants, and combat boots. She had brown eyes and blond-brownish hair. Of course, the most interesting thing about her appearance was the Omnitrix on her right arm.

"Uhh, that was a really hard punch," the mystery girl muttered to herself. She took a quick look at her surroundings. "Huh, I don't recognize this part of Fanfiction World..."

Shadow cocked his Subsonic Repeater, and aimed it at the girl. "Hey! You're not supposed to be here, so I suggest you go back into hole you came from."

The girl looked at Shadow with a disapproving look. "Hey, I don't know who you are, but nobody gets to point guns at me!"

Almost instantly, the girl suddenly morphed into Madara, as the Sage of Six Paths.

Shadow blinked out of total surprise. "Wait, what?"

Madara/girl then slowly waved his staff in his direction. "Disappear." He simply said, as a wave of purple chakra energy burst towards Shadow.

Shadow quickly dodged, guarding his face as he took the brunt of the blast. "What?" he said, still surprised.

Suddenly, Madara was right behind him, and morphed into Big Chill, one of Ben 10's aliens. He quickly froze Shadow in a big block of ice.

"What!?"

Then, Big Chill morphed into THE HULK, and punched right though the ice, connecting with Shadow's jaw, and sending him flying.

"WHAAAAAAAT!?"

Hulk then morphed back into the girl, who immediately started doing a victory dance. "Whoo! Nice job guys! That's why no-one messes with Arabella!"

Shadow righted himself, and gritted his teeth. "Okay, that's it!" He immediately transformed into Ultimate X, his dark aura flowing.

"Whoa...okay, that's awesome, but also bad." Bella said.

Shadow enlarged his hand and stretched it towards Bella, gripping her tightly.

 **"Okay, like it or not, you are going back into that hole where you belong missy!"** Shadow said in her head.

"Grgh...c'mon, let me go! I gotta stop him from getting through!"

 **"Him who?"**

At that moment, another figure burst of the hole. It was man, wearing a cloak with a red hood.

"Oh Bella, my sweet angel, where are yoooou?"

"That him," The girl said, with a look of disdain.

The sorcerer turned to look at the Author and Guardian. "Ah, there you are."

"Ugh, Mafifas, give it a rest! I'm not marrying you. Ever!"

"Well, in that case..." He looked around the part of subspace he was in. "Hmm, looks like we've punched through into another dimension." A dastardly smile slowly formed on his face. "Bella, I'm going to give you a choice. Marry me..." The sorcerer suddenly shot four red balls of energy from his hands, which quickly went in four different directions. "...or this dimension will be destroyed."

"WHAT!? You madman!" Shadow cried, transforming back to normal form, releasing Bella.

"Really? Why do you have to be such a drama queen, Mafifas?" Bella said casually.

"Uh, he wants to destroy the entire multiverse. MY multiverse. The one I live in! WHY ARE YOU NOT PANICKING!?"  
Bella gave Shadow a look. "Well, two reasons. One: I always kick his butt. Two: It can't be that hard, right?"

"Oh, it's quite impossible, Bella my dear," Mafifas said. "What I just shot were four magical energy bombs, capable of wiping out a quarter of this multiverse. They will all go off in two hours. You have till then to submit to my undying love for you!"

"Alright then, you evil wizard bastard. Me and mystery girl will find these magic bombs of yours, and save the multiverse." Shadow turned to Bella. "You will help me, right?"

"Eh, he's my nuisance, so I might as well take care of it." Bella said. "Not sure if I trust you though, what with the whole thing with the gun."

"Heh...sorry, that was a bit of a misunderstanding. I assumed you were hostile, since you were from a whole other dimension."

"Yeah..." Bella said. "I'd probably do the same thing, only with a flamethrower, some corn oil, and a rubber chicken."

They both laughed for a few moments.

"Name's Justin. I'm a Guardian of the multiverse, but you can call me Shadow X." he said, extending his hand.

"General Hyna, shape-shifting toon Author of Fanfiction World, but you can call me Bella." she said, taking Shadow's hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you." they both said.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Bella said quickly.

"Er...maybe later."

"Hmm...fine, try to save this dimension. I'll be waiting right here, for your eventual failure." Mafifas said, summoning a chair and taking a seat.

"Okay then, let's do this!" Bella said, as she and Shadow flew off through subspace, searching for the first bomb.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow and Bella floated through subspace, searching for the magical bombs.

"Uggggh, this is taking forever! How are we supposed to find four little magic bombs in one giant multiverse?" Bella said, spinning in boredom.

"Hm...hold on, I got something for this." Shadow rooted around in his pocket, then pulled out his PKE meter.

"Uh Shadow...we're tracking magic, not ghosts."

"No, no, I modified it," Shadow explained. "Using some good old cartoon logic, this thing tracks whatever energy source you think of. It's pretty useful."

Shadow switched on the device, and immediately it started beeping. "Well, that was fast."

They followed the signal, teleporting into the nearest universe.

 **UNIVERSE ENTERED: American Mcgee's Alice in Wonderland**

"Ooh, this looks pretty old-timey!" Bella said, as they arrived on a cobblestone street, between large buildings and foggy sky.

"Wait...I know where we are..." Shadow said, as he whipped out the PKE meter. "Weird, the signal seems to be coming from one specific location. But where - " Suddenly a realization hit him. "Alice!" Shadow immediately started running down the street.

"Hey, wait up!" Bella shouted, running after him.

Shadow finally came upon a small apartment building near the edge of town. He knocked at the door, and Alice answered.

"Oh, Shadow. What brings you here?"

"A magical bomb that will destroy the multiverse."

"What!?"

Bella suddenly ran up, out of breath. "Uhhh...I should really exercise more." She looked up, and saw Shadow with Alice.

"THAT'S why you ran off? Because of some girl?" Bella said, a little upset.

"Bella, this is Alice. Alice, Bella." Shadow said, making them shake hands.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Alice asked.

"She's helping me stop the bombs." Shadow explained. "One of which is in your head."

"Wait, what!?" Bella and Alice shouted.

"Bella this is THE Alice from Wonderland." Shadow said. "But in this universe, Wonderland is a pocket dimension in her head. Mafifas seems to have hid these things where he wouldn't expect us to look."

"Well, how are we supposed to get IN her head?" Bella asked.

Shadow pulled out a small device with three strings. "Aperture Mindmeld Device. Works every time."

He attached the strings to everyone's forehead, pushed a button, and everyone collapsed.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The trio fell down through the rabbit hole Alice's mind, landing in the Queen's Domain.

"Wow, this place looks really creepy compared to the Hyna Dimension." Bella said, dusting herself off from the fall.

"The what Dimension?" Shadow asked.

"Oh yeah, I have a whole other dimension in my head."

"WHAT!?"

"It's where my Hyna Squad lives! You know, all the people I can transform into?"

"You two can discuss this buisness later," Alice said, whipping out her Vorpal Blade. "First, we need to find this bomb you were talkng about, and destroy it."

Shadow examined his surroundings of the rotting Queen's empire. "My guess would be that the Red Queen has it."

"Hm...she thinks she can use it to finally overthrow my mind." Alice stated. "Her ambition will be the death of us all. Let us hurry!"

The trio immediately rushed through the front gates, only to suddenly be wrapped in large red tentacles.

"Ewww! Slimytentaclesslimytentaclesbadtouchbadtouch!" Bella exclaimed, wriggling desperately.

The tentacles dragged them down, deep into the bowels of the Red Queen's domain, until they arrived in her main chamber. The heartless once-ruler of Wonderland sat in her fleshy throne, a look of disdain on her face.

"I should have known you would try to stop me from gaining control once again, Alice," the Red Queen said. "Oh wait, I did. That's why I brought you down here."

"Give us the bomb, Queen! There's no way you could use that thing, it'll kill us all!" Shadow said, struggling in his tentacle prison.

"No, it'll destroy Alice. And as such, I think I'll take my chances." The Queen then maneuvered her tentacles holding our heroes over a large pit.

"That's what you think, you old hag!" Bella shouted, slamming her hand down onto her Omnitrix, and instantly transforming into Four Arms. She ripped apart the tentacles holding her, then jumped over to Shadow's and Alice's tentacles and did the same.

"Hrrr...I will not be denied victory once again! Card Guards, take them!" the Queen schreeched, as zombie Card Guards swarmed the walls and began jumping down to the ground.

Shadow whipped out his Subsonic Rpeater, and proceeded to shred through all the Card Guards, bullet after bullet, until they were all lying dead on the ground.

"Nobody's taking anything today, Queen." Shadow remarked, as he blew the smoke from the barrel of his trusty weapon.

Suddenly, the undead soliders began to rise from the ground. Alice quickly whipped out her Hobby Horse and began smashing each one into pulp, one by one.

"Oh right, they're zombies. Thanks Alice." Shadow said, a bit embarrased.

Alice then jumped onto the Queen's throne, and quickly chopped off her main tentacles. "Quickly! We must get the bomb!"

Bella then popped up from behind the throne, the magical bomb floating in her hand. "Got it!"

"Good, let's go." Shadow pressed a button his communicator, and the three began to vanish.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Shadow, Bella, and Alice all woke up back in Alice's home. They groggily got up from the floor.

"Oi, it's like I was at a college party...Bella, do you still have it?"

Bella gave a big grin, and held up the magical orb. "What do we do with it, though? If we destroy it, then it's bye-bye multiverse."

"I have an idea. We don't have to destroy it, we can just absorb it. After all, magic is just energy, right?"

"Good idea!" Bella said. "But what do we absorb it with?"

Shadow smiled, and pulled out a ghost trap. Everyone shielded their eyes as he opened it, and it sucked up the orb.

"Geez, what is it with you and Ghostbusters stuff?" Bella asked.

"Eh, I like to put a spin on things." Shadow said, tucking the device away. "Thanks for the help, Alice."

"My pleasure," Alice said, giving a small curtesy. "I hope the next time you visit, we can just have some tea, and not have to save all of reality."

"Sure thing, buddy." Shadow said, giving a her a hug. Shadow and Bella then teleported back to sub-space.

Once they were back in the vast expanse of the multiverse, Shadow whipped out his PKE meter again.

"Hey, I just remembered - how much time do we have left?"

 **TIME REMAINING: 1 HOUR, 30 MINUTES**

"Uhhh...thanks."

"Does stuff like this usually happen for you?" Bella said, scratching her head.

"I usually just roll with it," The PKE meter started beeping, having locked on to the signal of another bomb. "C'mon, we got work to do." The two flew off, following the trail of the signal.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow and Bella continued traversing subspace, closing in on the signal of the next bomb.

"So….a whole other dimension?"

"Yup."

"In your head."

"Mm – hm."

"Where potentially thousands of different toons live that you can communicate with and transform into at anytime?"

"Yup-arooni!"

"And you can only bring a toon into your 'Hyna Dimension' if they sign some kind of contract with you?"

"Pretty much."

"…..This is still pretty confusing to me."

"Oh come on, it's simple! It makes more sense than how you can be half Saiyan and half Transformer!"

"….touché."

The PKE meter began to beep rapidly, as they approached the next universe.

"Remember Bella, we have to look for the bomb for where we would least expect it. Think outside the box, y'know?" Shadow stated.

"Yeah yeah, I got it. Let's just go already!" Bella said, stretching her arms.

The two then teleported into the universe.

 **UNIVERSE ENTERED: POWERPUFF GIRLS (1999)**

The City of Townsville! A sprawling city of wealth and prosperity, where the citizens can live without fear, knowing that their heroes the Powerpuff Girls will be there to save the day. Especially now, where there seems to be a large purple orb in Townsville Square...

"Oh dear, oh dear...what are going to do about this, Miss Bellum?" said the Mayor, who watched the situation from window.

"I'm not sure, Mayor. This giant orb is blocking all the major roads in Townsville. I'll call the girls and see if they can do anything about it." Miss Bellum said, dialing the hotline.

"Please hurry! There's no way I can reach the new pickle store with this kind of traffic!" the Mayor said frantically, pacing in circles.

At the Powerpuff's home in Pokey Oaks, the hotline rang in urgency as Blossom flew over and picked it up. "Hello? A giant orb of energy in Townsville Square? We're on it, Miss Bellum!" Blossom hung up the phone and called to her sisters. "We've got a massive traffic situation downtown girls! Let's go!"

As the super-powered trio flew out of their house and to the city at lightning speed, Shadow and Bella appeared on a nearby roof, and saw them go by.

"Whoa. Was that a 5-second rainbow?" Shadow said in curiosity.

Bella looked around, taking in the scenery. "Bright colors...slightly lineless art style...omigosh, I think we're in Powerpuff Girls!"

"Ah, that explains the rainbow." The PKE meter then beeped, picking up a bomb signal. "Getting a signal from the city. C'mon!"

Shadow flew, while Bella transformed into Stinkfly and flew along with him. They soon reached Townsville Square, where they saw the Powerpuff trio trying to move the giant magic orb.

"Urgh...why won't this thing budge?" Buttercup said, relentlessly trying to push the orb. "I've punched and kicked this thing a million times over, and nothing's working!"

"Why don't we just ASK it to move nicely?" Bubbles suggested. She cleared her throat, then started speaking to the orb. "Excuse me, Mister Giant Orb? Could you please move so that all these people can get where they need to go?"

Nothing happened.

"Nice job, Bubbles. I bet that orb will move ANY minute now." Buttercup said sarcastically.

"C'mon girls, we have to do something!" Blossom said. "It's not like someone's going to come help us!"

Shadow and Bella then suddenly appeared, landing next to the girls.

"Oh hey, here it is!" Bella exclaimed upon seeing the giant orb. "C'mon, let's get rid of this thing!"

"Hold up," Shadow said, examining the readings on the PKE meter. "This orb is giving off the signal but it's not the source." He tapped the orb with his finger. "This thing is solid, not energy-based. The bomb must be inside."

"Hey!"

The Guardian and the Author turned to face the three super-powered little girls.

"Who are you guys? And did you just say something about a bomb?" Blossom asked.

"Er...look, we're kind of trying to save the multiverse at the moment, long story short, there's a bomb that's going to blow up your universe," Shadow quickly explained.

"Who would do something so horrible?" Bubbles asked, with a sad look.

"An evil magician with dating issues," Bella said. "So Shadow, you said the actual bomb is inside this giant orb. How do we get in it?"

"Easy." Shadow then punched a hole right through the orb. "After you, madam."

"But of course, good sir." Bella said, jumping in through the hole.

"Hey, wait for us!" Buttercup said. "If our universe is going to get blown up, then we have every right to help."

"All right, come on." Shadow hopped in and the Powerpuff Girls followed behind.

The group found themselves in what appeared to be a dark red space, with random images of Townsville floating through it.

"Huh. Time-Lord logic. Makes sense to me." Shadow said, as he observed his surroundings.

"Wait...this place..." Blossom said. "I think we're in the domain of-"

"Meeeee." Everyone turned to see the horrible entity that was Him, holding the magic bomb in his claw while sitting in his chair.

"Him!" everyone shouted.

"That's another jinx!" Bella quickly stated.

"I discovered this strange energy source earlier today," Him said "I quickly created this force-field around my lair, so that no one could stop me from discovering it's secrets." Him then gave everyone an angry look. "But then YOU busted right in!"

"You do realize that putting up a force field made your hideout visible, right?" Shadow said.

"Also, it's in another dimension. No one was gonna find you like, ever." Bella said.

"Well, I...um.." Him tried to say something, but couldn't. "Shut up! Townsville will fall before my new power!" Him then grew to enormous size, and proceeded to begin stomping on everyone.

"Great..now what?" Buttercup said, dodging stomp after stomp.

"We get the bomb and disarm it, that's what!" Bella then transformed into Flash, ran up Him's body, and ran back down to everyone. "Easy peasy."

Him immediately shrank back down to normal size.

"Er...you're not going to hurt me, are you?" Him asked Shadow and Bella.

"No. But they are." The two stepped aside to make room for the girls as they proceeded to pound Him into pulp.

 **LATER**

"Thanks for the help," Blossom said to Shadow and Bella. "Feel free to come visit Townsville soon!"

"We will," Shadow said with a grin. "Maybe when the entire multiverse isn't in jeopardy..."

The two then teleported back into subspace, off to find the next bomb.

 **TIME REMAINING: 1 HOUR**


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow and Bella quickly through multiverse space, tracking the signal of the next bomb. Unfortunately, it was taking longer than they expected…

"Man, you'd think we would have found the next bomb by now," Shadow said, tapping the screen of the PKE meter to see if it was working properly.

"I know! It' almost as if our adventure was suddenly put on hiatus because someone didn't have to time to continue it!" Bella said, doing loop-de-loops as she floated along.

"That…seems way too specific."

"Hey, you never know! I AM from Fanfiction World, after all!"

Shadow rolled his eyes, when suddenly, the PKE meter beeped. "Finally! This way, Bella!" Shadow said, as they entered another universe.

 **UNIVERSE ENTERED: BATMAN – THE ANIMATED SERIES (1994)**

The Guardian and the Author slowly landed on a tall building. It was midnight, and the sky was a deep red, with the moon radiating in the distance.

"Hoo boy…not a very friendly-looking city." Shadow remarked, observing the scenery.

"And for good reason! We're in Gotham!" Bella said, pointing to a passing blimp that said **GOTHAM GAZETTE**.

Shadow's eyes widened in realization. "Gotham!? Ugh, just great. Obviously, one of the supervillains must have it, and plans to use it to-"

"Hey look! There it is!" Bella shouted, pointing towards Wayne Tower. At the very top, was the glowing purple orb, looking extremely unstable?

"Shoot, we running out of time," Shadow said. "C'mon!" The two quickly jumped down form the building, as Bella transformed into Way Big, stomping hard onto the ground.

"BELLA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Shadow yelled in her ear, as he rode on her shoulder.

"Getting the orb, duh! This way, nothing bad will happen and we can be on her way!" She slowly walked over the Wayne Tower and reached for the orb at the top. Suddenly, she was hit in the chest by some missiles.

"Hey! Who's going all King Kong on me?" Bella shouted, looking around.

Suddenly, a giant robot with the Joker's face appeared, wielding a large party cannon and equipped with a jetpack on its back.

"Well well, looks like I just got the catch of the day!" Joker bellowed from a speaker inside the robot. "I was only going to give Batsy some real trouble tonight, but it looks like I get to fight Godzilla instead."

"Oh come on!" Shadow yelled in disbelief. "We don't have time for this Bella, so take that clown down as quick as you can!"

"Gotcha!" Bella lunged towards the giant Joker robot, and started beating the tar out of it. Joker wasn't going to have any of it though, so he launched some more missiles in Bella's face.

"Not okay, laughing boy!" Bella yelled angrily. She ripped the robot's arms off, then threw it into Gotham Bay. "Looks like I win THIS kaiju fight!" She did a little victory dance.

"Stop dancing and get that bomb before we're blown to oblivion!" Shadow shouted. Bella stopped dancing, and quickly grabbed the bomb from Wayne tower before transforming back into her natural form. Shadow then pulled out the ghost trap, absorbing the bomb instantly.

"And that's three. Just one left now," Shadow said, wiping some sweat from his brow.

"Well come on then! Let's get going!" Bella said. Shadow opened up a rift, and the two flew back out into multiverse space to find the last bomb.

 **TIME REMAINING: 30 MINUTES**


End file.
